Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times 5\dfrac{3}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{11}{4} \times \dfrac{28}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 28}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{308}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{77}{5}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{2}{5}$